A Different Start
by xX Lovely Green Eyes Xx
Summary: Aunt Petunia has new plans for Harry after he comes home from his eventful first year at Hogwarts. Ginny and him manage to become friends and it is, as the title says, a different start.
1. A Birthday Surprise

**Disclaimer: This applies to all chapters; I do ****NOT**** own Harry Potter or any ****recognisable**** works.**

Chapter One: A Birthday Surprise

The doorbell rang.

Harry didn't go to answer it like he would usually have to, because he was not permitted to. Just because his Uncle had a new found fear of him did not mean that he was let off of his chores.

Harry had to stay and work in the back-garden, under the scorching sun until his aunt let him have a break. He couldn't even stop for a drink – which is what his Uncle had informed him before he left to run errands this morning. What didn't help matters was that Aunt Petunia denied him anything that could potentially aid him unnecessarily.

Voices could be heard coming toward the kitchen. For a split second Harry wondered if his Aunt wanted him out of sight. When that moment was up he smiled and decided he would enjoy watching Aunt Petunia squirm and try to make up a good enough cover story.

There were select times that Aunt Petunia's friends would come over to tea and might comment on how small he was, or the fact that his clothes were 'rather big', or pointed out bruises he would acquire through the fault of uncle Vernon. Aunt Petunia would sniff and give a quick explanation, but not always would she be able to come up with one. It seemed that his Aunt was very good at changing subjects quickly yet subtly, and Harry never saw those few nosey friends again.

He looked through the doorway; the door was open because Aunt Petunia wanted to let in the breeze, not that there was one.

He wondered who it would be, and the more he thought about it, the less likely that the guest was a friend. It was most probably Aunt Marge, only family would be allowed to see him slaving away, to know about him. And Harry knew it wasn't his Uncle Vernon or his cousin Dudley, they weren't due back for hours yet.

Because Harry was expecting different, his jaw did drop when he saw who it was.

No, it wasn't family. Nor was it anyone that he thought Aunt Petunia would let into the house. There he was, in his shorts (that were more like ¾ lengths they were so large), a baggy t-shirt and mud smudged on his tanned face. And then there they were, poorly imitating muggles. That is, Ron Weasley and his parents.

Harry could hardly believe it. It was the best and the only pleasant birthday surprise he had ever received.

He had tried not to think of Ron or Hermione over the weeks because, as much as he hated to say it, it had hurt when he had come to the conclusion that his two only friends couldn't be bothered to write.

Not knowing exactly why they were there, Harry nervously asked, "Um, what are you doing here?" Then thinking that it had come out rudely he added hastily, "Not that I'm ungrateful or anything."

Mrs. Weasley smiled at him kindly, answering softly, "We realised that you weren't getting Ronald's letters, so we took it upon ourselves to come and invite you personally." Harry smiled for the first time of the summer. He already liked Ron's parents, they were nice.

"You mean come to stay with you? For the rest of the summer?" At Ron's nod Harry's face broke into a grin. He was finally getting away from the Dursleys.

"He's not going." Harry looked at Aunt Petunia blankly. It had not occurred to him that his Aunt would not want him to go, to get him out of her hair. But then it was quite typical of her, trying to make him as unhappy as possible. Everyone was now looking at her.

"And why not?" Mr. Weasley voiced the question they all wanted answered. Harry dropped the fork and spade he was using to tend to the flowers. He was still gazing at his Aunt attentively and she was shifting uncomfortably.

"A letter was sent to me, Harry. From your headmaster." She was talking directly at him and for a change her voice was devoid of anger, bitterness or any of her usual unpleasant tone. "It informed me on what your year was like. The only other letter I had ever gotten from him was the day you were left on my doorstep. I was told not to pamper you with luxuries, but to give you chores. Your Uncle went a bit overboard I admit, but we were only doing what had been asked of us. We weren't to spoil you or tell you about the magical world or anything."

The sudden outburst that Hagrid had in the hut on the rock seemed a little unfair, it was like the Dursleys were berated and shouted at for following orders. That was definitely something that breeds resentment. Harry felt a little guilty at how angry he had gotten about not knowing. After all, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were only doing as told.

"We were also asked to keep you safe–"

"Are you suggesting that we won't be able to look after him properly?" Aunt Petunia looked at Mr. Weasley and was startled to see three furious glares directed at her. She shook her head denying what the Weasleys thought was a veiled insult.

"No, not at all. It's just, my parents sent my little sister into the magical world and she died. Am I supposed to send my only nephew, my little sister's son into the same danger? After I've been asked to keep him safe?" Again Aunt Petunia shook her head. "He's not going back and he's not going with you."

Ron looked up at his parents. But they couldn't do anything and Harry knew it. Aunt Petunia was his guardian and so if she said he couldn't go somewhere, then he couldn't.

Harry bent down and picked up his garden utensils. He couldn't go anywhere, so what was the point in wasting valuable time when he could be getting his chores over and done with.

"You even make him work on his birthday?" Harry was no longer listening so he didn't look up to see his Aunt's reaction. If he had, he would have seen a very guilty face turned to him.

"You didn't know it was his birthday?"

"Of course I know it's his birthday. Vernon… His uncle… um, maybe it would be best if you left." Harry still didn't look up, but heard them start to leave.

"Happy birthday mate." Harry finally turned to thank Ron but he had already gone. They had all gone; he was alone with Aunt Petunia.

"I suppose you have a lot of questions –" Harry cut off his Aunt angrily.

"I'm not _allowed_ to ask questions! Remember?" He tore off his gardening gloves and gave up. He couldn't do it. Not wanting to show his Aunt anymore disrespect he forced himself to keep silent and ran a hand through his uncombed hair.

Standing from his crouch, he took a deep breath before calmly walking into the house and to make his way to his bedroom. He didn't get far though; Aunt Petunia took his arm as he was passing.

"I think you and I should sit and talk." Begrudgingly Harry plodded into the dining room, Aunt Petunia following and took a seat at the table. When comfortable, Aunt Petunia clasped her hands on the surface.

"Your Uncle and I have had many disagreements when it came to raising you. But one of the things we agreed on was that we didn't want you going to Hogwarts."

When she saw Harry's face she held up a hand, "Don't get me wrong, we weren't trying to deny you your heritage, honestly."

Aunt Petunia looked at Harry. _Really_ looked at him. "You've always reminded me of Lilly. Being kind and nice, even without a reason. Always polite. And it hurt me every time you looked at me with her eyes. Or smiled just like she would. Sometimes even saying something she would've. It hurt me _so_ much. I didn't want to talk to you, to be in the same room as you. And I know that my feelings aren't an excuse for the way I've treated you and I'm sorry for that."

Harry didn't take his eyes off of her, something else was coming.

"Because we weren't the best parental figures for you, I'm sure you do not want at all want to be around your uncle or myself. I will respect that and so you will not be going to Stonewall high. You are going to a boarding school. One of the best actually. I want you to continue your 'muggle' education in a school called Doré Aigle."

Harry looked at her hard, silently telling her to 'spit it out'.

"It's in France."

He sighed. Of course it was in France. The name of the school was French. It wasn't that far away, it was in Europe. Voldemort thought he was at Hogwarts, so he was quite safe. It was a non-magical school. And there was no language barrier. Just what Aunt Petunia wanted, him far away, not under her care and not practicing his 'abnormalities'.

"I've been accepted?"

She nodded. It had been decided then. If the lack of communication indicated anything, his opinion didn't matter. So he was going. Harry's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Does it matter that untamed magic is potentially problematic? To an extent down-right unsafe?"

He didn't wait for an answer. Not caring he pushed the chair back, right into the wall making a slight indent, but neither noticed. He ran to his room, making sure to stomp on the stairs loudly and slammed his door as hard as he could.

This wasn't at all fair.

The floor started to shake.

He would be away from his friends.

The mirror swayed and bounced on the wall.

And he wouldn't be able to learn magic.

A pot of ink vibrated right off his desk and hit the wooden floor. The smash of the glass pulled Harry out of his thoughts and all was peaceful.

Not bothering with the mess, Harry began to pace.

'_What was that? I could've sworn that I had read somewhere that accidental magic only happened when a child's body was adjusting to their powers.' _

Harry stood and stared at the floor piercingly.

'_But I've long since known about my powers and I thought I had gone through this stage… I can't afford to let this happen again_.'

If he wasn't going back to Hogwarts - which was, in his opinion, the best school ever – he had better learn how to control his magic as soon as possible. And the first rule seemed to be, not to loose control of his emotions. Harry made a mental note of that and at last sat on his bed, trying to calm down.

With one last frustrated sigh Harry settled down and knew exactly what he would do. He would do as he was told.

He crawled into bed after kicking off his shoes. He had Hedwig, so staying in touch with his friends was no problem. It would be quite fun to be in another country, even if it were to go to school, and as said before; there was no language barrier. He was fluent in French. It seemed Aunt Petunia had been planning this for a long time now. Since he was four in fact, that was when he started having French lessons.

His eyes were itching and so he closed them. He fell off to sleep despite the fact it was only midday.

_**xXx**_

Harry had a feeling he was being watched. A feeling he had gotten earlier on in the day. He slowly opened his eyes and a pair of green ones stared back. Harry's breathing quickened.

"Who are you?" The only question he could ask, though a load more buzzed around in his mind.

"I is Dobby the house elf Harry Potter, sir." Dobby had a small squeaky voice, not at all loud. It played with It's 'garments' –if you could call such rags that– nervously. Harry managed a second question.

"Why are you in my room?" Harry was still a little weary. This House Elf creature could still pull out a dagger and stab him.

Startled by his own thoughts Harry eyed the creature again. It was standing in the middle of the room hopping from one foot to the other. Its eyes were wide, darting here and there and not really focusing on anything. Was It sane?

"Harry Potter, Dobby has come to warn you sir! You must not go back to Hogwarts! There is a plot –"

"I'm not." Dobby had successfully reminded Harry why he was in his bed. He flung the duvet off, feeling a little hot and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"You is not going back this year?" Harry shook his head. Dobby's mouth relaxed from the previously decided frown and he seemed to physically soften. Its ears, which stuck straight up, flopped into a relaxed position. And yet although he had stopped his agitated little dance, Its eyes were still going like crazy. What Harry hadn't noticed before was the absence of a pupil in one eye and in the other the pupil was extremely small, scarily so. There was something about it that made Harry be quite wary of It and tried to prepare something to say that maybe wouldn't set It off in hysterics – as It seemed prone to do.

He needn't have worried, before Harry had even answered, Dobby had stopped playing with his… pillowcase, which Harry guessed, substituted clothes. Dobby smiled and with a faint 'pop' he was gone.

"No," Harry said quietly to the empty space, "my Aunt is sending me elsewhere."

'_What a strange and scary creature_,' thought Harry, '_it can't be normal_. _A whole species could not seem that… deranged.'_ Not that his musings had any founding as he had not met many other house elves to compare Dobby with.

Harry glanced at the clock on his bedside table and stretched. Four in the afternoon. Could he really have slept that long?

Evidently so.

Harry heaved himself off his bed and slipped on his pair of trainers. It surprised him when he realised he would need a new pair. There was a time when he had to stuff them with socks to stop them from falling off. Now he could feel the top.

A strange echo, perhaps of wailing reached his ears. He glanced at the window to see if it were open. Perhaps the wind was singing again. He was brought to his senses when the bright sun, slightly reddish as it was soon to set, met his eye. It had been a scorcher today, without any assistance from the wind to make it slightly bearable. And anyway, the sound he was hearing was deeper, more intimate than noise reaching his ear. It was more like a cry touching his soul, moving him to action. Much like when he had caught Hermione crying once and he just had to help. She had moved him to action with her tears. The wail touched him again and then he was certain.

Someone was crying.

Harry stood straighter.

Someone nearby was crying in despair. He opened his bedroom door and his feet carried him wherever it was he had to go.

"Harry, where are you going?" It was his Aunt again. He should have known he couldn't have gotten past the living-room without Aunt Petunia enquiring on where he was going.

"I don't know." He answered truthfully but got a funny look in return.

He walked out of the front door and kept on going.

_**xXx**_

She was crying.

He could hear her as clearly as he had done in his room. They were in the park around the corner from Private Drive. Harry had come here many times in his childhood to escape through play with the other children – this park was mainly filled with the people from the other side of the neighborhood and so the children went to different schools and Dudley could not influence them.

Harry joined her on the bench but she didn't seem to notice him. Her head was bowed and buried in her hands. Her shoulders heaved with every sob and Harry really couldn't stand to watch it. He sat there unmoving and in silence for a minute, much like a deer caught in headlights, before he brought himself to speak up.

"Hi."

The girl's head snapped up and her watery eyes were wide. She was startled to hear a voice so close to her. She sniffed quietly. Eyeing him for a moment, she contemplated whether he was a person she was to run from or not. Whether he was a dodgy character her father liked to warn her about whenever she was sent to run errands on her own. She turned her head away in embarrassment; she hated people seeing her cry. And then at last, she spoke.

"Hello." Harry watched her as she looked intently at the ground whilst fiddling with a lock of her red hair that had escaped her ponytail.

"What's the matter?" The girl looked up, her brown eyes oozing helplessness. She searched his eyes as if looking for an answer to an unasked question and then her gaze flickered upward. She gasped in wonder at his scar.

"You're Harry Potter!" Her finger twitched as though she wished to trace his scar but was forcing herself to refrain. The display of self control had Harry in relief but then quite worried at the same time. Was she another one of those fan girls that wanted to touch his scar and fawn over him endlessly? He looked at her in worry.

The fact that she recognised him didn't surprise Harry in the least. She was wearing a set of blue robes.

"You're the girl from the train station. Ron's little sister?" The girl looked down and nodded.

"My name is Ginny." She didn't look back up. She looked somewhat ashamed and her cheeks were flushed.

"Why aren't you at home?" Apparently that was the wrong question to ask. Ginny's eyes once more filled with tears. She was now gazing up at Harry.

"I– I don't kn-know." She bit back a sob. "One minute I'm in the back-garden shouting at Fred and George for teasing me about, um, something and the next I'm standing in the middle of this park, all alone."

"Well you're not alone anymore are you? Come on, we'll go back to my house and we'll wait for my owl to come back from hunting. That way you can send a letter to your parents telling them where you are. Okay?" Harry smiled charmingly, holding out a hand.

Ginny tucked her loose lock behind her ear and with one last sniff she took the offered hand and they both headed towards Private Drive.

"So Ginny, what's your favourite colour?" Ginny looked at Harry as though he were mad but didn't say anything other than, "Blue, what's yours?"

They then fired questions back and forth keeping them occupied as they made their way to Harry's.

"It's this one." Harry led the way to the front door then rang the bell.

Aunt Petunia answered in a salmon pink cocktail dress. She had make-up on, not that it complimented her much, and her hair was in a bun atop of her head.

"Harry, you know tonight is extremely important. I don't think-" Aunt Petunia was eyeing Ginny, more precisely, Ginny's robes distastefully.

"It's alright ma'am, I'll go." Ginny started to turn, intimidated by Aunt Petunia. Harry grabbed her arm gently to stop her from going anywhere.

"Aunt Petunia, we can't leave Ginny out on the street. What… What would the neighbours think?" Harry smirked inwardly. He knew his Aunt really cared about image and was thanking his ability to think on his feet as they were both allowed in. She did insist though that Ginny take off her flats, not wanting any mud in her house.

"I'll show you my room. OH!" Harry turned on the spot. He had been invited to dinner by Uncle Vernon earlier, but what about Ginny. "Ginny hasn't anything to wear for dinner." Aunt Petunia looked up at them. That was right. They couldn't eat without the girl that would be discourteous. But she couldn't wear those robe type things.

"I think I have something. Not to worry dear." Aunt Petunia was being nice. It was a first but Harry suspected it had something to do with the fact that she was stopping him from being a wizard. Not that you could stop someone from being what they are by taking away their education.

It was when they reached his bedroom, Harry realised that it might not be suitable for guests. The slight panic went as soon as it came. He pushed open the door and walked inside. Ginny followed.

"You're being terribly nice to me. Why's that?" Harry sat down on his bed and smiled.

"Sit down." Ginny was standing awkwardly, until she did as suggested. "I'm being nice to you because you are a nice person." She crossed her legs, picking at the hem of her robe she asked,

"Are you sure?" She was certain he was only doing it because she was Ron's little sister.

"Positive." He grinned at her and she smiled back.

_**xXx**_

Aunt Petunia listened to the laughter before entering her nephew's room. They were both lying down on the bed, she at one end and he at another.

"Then this man came on and said, 'Dude! I'm surfing the bus!' It was a really hilarious day." Harry finished, chuckling. Ginny was giggling softly.

Aunt Petunia cleared her throat, announcing her presence and nearly laughed herself, at the startled expressions they wore. She remembered that day too. It was surprising that Harry still seemed to hold an interest in the muggle world, Lily hadn't.

"I found this in my wardrobe. It has never been worn, my mother gave it to me for my fourteenth birthday. I couldn't give it away though." Aunt Petunia held up a pretty forest green dress. It was plain, but nice enough in its simplicity. "And these I think will fit, they are a size four. You can walk in slight heels, right?" The dress was accompanied by a pair of shoes, not the ones that Ginny had taken off earlier. Little did Ginny know, her own were by the back door soon to be cleaned.

"Harry, out. Take your suit and you can get changed in my room. Don't touch anything though." Harry obeyed. He heard the door close behind him but didn't mind.

It didn't take very long to get dressed, so he was soon in the bathroom brushing his teeth, desperate for something to do. Before long he heard the front door shut.

"Boy! Get down here!" Harry looked at himself in the full-length mirror.

The black suit was starting to fit, no longer looking ridiculously big. He didn't have a tie on so the couple of top buttons were undone giving him a more casual look. Harry stroked his face and smiled, he looked pretty good. He ran a hand through his hair before bounding down the stairs to his uncle.

"Finally! Took you long enough." Uncle Vernon's eyes searched him, trying to find something wrong with his appearance. Harry saw his eyes snap to his hair but fortunately didn't say anything on it, knowing it was a lost cause.

"The Masons should be here soon. Now, I want you on your best behaviour, don't speak unless spoken to. Remember, the only reason you're attending this dinner is because your Aunt thinks that it is morally incorrect for you to spend your birthday," Uncle Vernon spat out the word as though a curse, "pretending that you don't exist. Go and set the table!"

Harry jumped. Somewhere at the beginning of his tirade he had switched off, wondering what Uncle Vernon would have to say about Ginny. Honestly, he didn't care, as long as she was treated right. Harry sauntered off, leaving Dudley to deal with his father's slow mental break-down.

The amount of times Uncle Vernon had stressed on how 'important, potentially life altering' this dinner was, it was a surprise that the words made sense to anyone anymore.

Seven place-mats, seven knives and forks, seven glasses. That was right. A white table cloth had been put down and the formal atmosphere was particularly apparent. Would it be worse when the guests arrived? Most probably.

"Ah, Petunia, there you are!" Uncle Vernon's booming voice could be heard all over the house. "Do you know- Oh! Hello. You are?" The surprise was plain for everyone to hear and Harry snorted, as there was no-one to hear him. There was a long pause in which Harry had no doubt, that Aunt Petunia was explaining the existence of the young red-head.

"Oh, okay." Uncle Vernon was agreeing with the situation, not that he had much of a choice. '_So that he feels in charge,'_ Harry quickly realised.

Seven folded red napkins in the glasses. Perfect. He was finished. Looking up at the clock above the stereo, Harry realised that Mr. and Mrs. Mason should have arrived five minutes ago. He grinned to himself. Uncle Vernon must be panicking. Harry glided out of the dining room and flounced up the stairs to his room. He knocked the door before entering.

Ginny was in front of the mirror on the door of his wardrobe, smiling and posing. Harry had to admit, she cleaned up nicely. Her hair looked pretty down and though the dress was slightly big, it suited her. She was wearing the same black pumps that Aunt Petunia had lent to her and Harry noted that she had no trouble moving about in them at all. The shoes went with the dress despite the colour difference. The dress was long sleeved and the skirt stopped just below her knees.

"Having fun?" Ginny stopped abruptly. Her face went beet red and it was obvious that she was absolutely mortified that not only had Harry caught her fooling around like that, but he had stood and watched.

"I think we should stay up here until we are called for dinner." Harry took the attention away from her, recognising her discomfort. Ginny nodded and Harry smiled softly to himself as she turned away.

Before long they were sitting beside one another on the bed, talking.

"What's Hogwarts like?" Harry tensed for a moment. Ginny noticed this but didn't think anything of it as he launched into a full description of the castle and all the secret passages he had managed to find. The conversation steered to the sorting.

"Well technically, it's tradition that no-one knows how the sorting ceremony works until they actually go through with it." At Ginny's crushed look Harry gave up. He then told her all that happened apart from the sorting hat.

"When my name was called, I swear, my heart stopped but I could still hear my blood rushing in my ears. I got on with... the thing, the whole time thinking 'not Slytherin'. Not because I think that all those in the Slytherin House are evil but because everyone else does. It would not help my situation if everyone thought I was the next Dark Lord, you know?"

Ginny was an excellent audience, knowing how to react in all the appropriate places.

"I'm sure Hagrid was sent to collect me on purpose, to influence me when it came to what house I was to be in. Which do you wish to be?" Ginny smiled.

"Hufflepuff, just to be different. Like, I don't need to be in Gryffindor to be a Weasley." Harry looked at her hard.

"You want to prove yourself?" At her nod Harry smirked. "I don't think you will be in Hufflepuff Gin." She blushed slightly at the new nickname but didn't say anything. She found that Harry was so understanding. And he was kind, most probably powerful too. Everything the Boy-Who-Lived should be, but yet, he was nothing like she thought he would be. He was 'just Harry'.

"Ginny! Harry! Come down for dinner please!" Aunt Petunia hollered up the stairs.

'_Maybe this is less formal than I thought. Aunt Petunia would never shout like that in company.'_ Harry contemplated as they both ran down the stairs.

"This way." Harry led Ginny down the hallway and into the dining-room. They were just seating. Aunt Petunia smiled at them both beckoning them over.

"And who's this strapping young man?" Mr. Mason was smiling warmly at Harry. "And the young lady?" Though he didn't know them, he seemed to some extent, thankful of them being there.

'_Perhaps Dudley has dropped the 'hero' line o him and he's more than a little worried. I would be.'_ Harry thought as Aunt Petunia introduced them.

"This is my nephew, Harry and his friend, Ginny." Uncle Vernon was shifting in his seat, trying not to look nervous. Dudley was staring at his mum as if to say, 'where's the food?' His tux was extremely close-fitting and if the top button were any tighter, he'd be blue in the face, effectively strangled.

A smile was plastered on Mrs. Masons face.

"Please to meat you, dears."

Harry's face broke into an identical fake smile . He and Ginny answered at the same time,

"And you, Mr. and Mrs. Mason." They both took a seat, next to one another mind you and by Dudley. Uncle Vernon was sitting at the head of the table with a facial expression that looked like a mix between a grimace and a grin.

Aunt Petunia finished lining various dishes down the table and sat for the first time in hours. No-one talked much until Harry broke the silence.

"So Mr. Mason, what exactly is it that you do?" Harry put some salad on Ginny's plate, even though she was trying to politely decline it. She glared at him and he smiled sweetly back. A light conversation then lasted throughout the rest of dinner. Harry didn't speak again, not wanting to spoil anything. That and Uncle Vernon looked at him hard whenever his eyes seemed to waver from his plate. Ginny was paying rapt attention to what was going on but never looking at Dudley. Much to Mrs. Mason's disgust Dudley had finished his third helping of dinner, before anyone had finished their first and was now staring openly at Ginny as though she were a succulent piece of lamb.

When the main course was over, Harry and Ginny helped clear the table.

"Thank you." Aunt Petunia said as he handed her the last plate.

The kitchen was in disarray. Much unlike how Aunt Petunia would keep it usually but Harry guessed that she didn't have much time to tidy. Juggling a new guest with nothing to wear, Dudley and his ridiculous appetite, Uncle Vernon's constant badgering on about tedious subjects he could bring up with Mr. Mason and Harry and his new school, it was a wonder Aunt Petunia could still stand.

"Are you going to serve that for dessert?" Ginny pointed to the masterpiece Aunt Petunia called a cake. Layers upon layers of cream and jam, a yummy looking thing that would make mouths water… a heart attack on a platter. The only bit one could say was the least bit healthy were the fruit on top, but then even they were glazed over with something sweet.

"Yes." The response sharp, but neither Harry nor Ginny took any notice, knowing Aunt Petunia didn't mean anything by it.

"Is there any ice-cream left?" Harry had taken one look at the cake and decided that he didn't want any. It was not only that he was afraid of having to get multiple fillings in his teeth, but also that Dudley was sure to be a problem. Dudley had always complained that Harry had more than him - when it was rather obvious that Harry's slither was never, could never, be the slightest bit bigger than his – and frankly it got annoying.

Understanding, Aunt Petunia pulled out a tub of ice cream along with the appropriate scooper and a bowl.

"I'd like some too please!" Ginny piped up.

Dessert went superbly, everyone complimenting Aunt Petunia when they learnt that the cake wasn't store bought like they had originally thought. It was as Uncle Vernon looked as though he was about to close a deal that everything went wrong.

They were all in the living room, Harry and Ginny sitting in front of the electric fire, talking quietly amongst them and totally oblivious to anything going on around them. Dudley hadn't even tried to communicate with his cousin or the younger guest; it was as if he had already decided it was a lost cause – them trying to get on. That didn't stop him, however, from glancing at Ginny, entranced, it seemed by her quick smile and her beautifully flowing red hair. He smiled to himself as he watched her giggle quietly at something Harry had said. He too, was not aware of the adult's conversation. Aunt Petunia smiled softly, playing the perfect wife at this vital moment. She held her husband's hand encouragingly and felt him squeeze hers. Uncle Vernon opened his mouth and started.

"I'm very glad you could make it tonight Mr. Mason. My company has appointed me as representative for the department of-" Uncle Vernon did not get much further than that. His mouth was still open, but instead of closing the deal, he watched in horror a scene so dreadfully imperfect unfold before him. He was sure he saw that ruddy bird before anyone had as he was facing the open window. Why wasn't it closed? He took a moment to send a prayer, to make a wish, whatever you wanted to call it, just hoping wasn't enough; he couldn't afford for the Masons to be people that did not take to wildlife.

Hedwig chose to fly through the open window, much to Uncle Vernon's chagrin, and landed on the arm of the sofa, right next to Mrs. Mason. There was a ten second delay in which Mrs. Mason sat and stared at the owl, Hedwig staring back. She then screamed and ran out of the room. Uncle Vernon closed his eyes in defeat and quietly mourned the lost deal. Mr. Mason was not far behind her, shouting back at everyone that she had a 'phobia of all birds'.

Harry watched his Uncle breathe in and out a couple of times. Uncle Vernon then snapped open his eyes and stared at his nephew. He knew Harry was not to blame but he needed a release. Besides, hardly anything he did anymore fazed the boy.

Uncle Vernon exploded, but quietly, in case the Masons were still within hearing distance.

"The owl is _never_ to come through the living-room window. In fact if I see that owl again, it'll be dinner for the foxes, got that?" He was growling dangerously, his moustache quivering. Ginny was sitting stiff, her eyes wide and weary of Uncle Vernon.

"Here girl." Harry called softly, paying no mind to his uncle, used to his threats. Hedwig flew over and hooted happily as Harry stroked her gently. Ginny relaxed when she saw Harry wasn't the least bit worried about his uncle.

"She's beautiful." Ginny cooed, stroking her soft feathers. Hedwig was basking under the attention. "What's her name?"

"Hedwig." Harry heard Ginny murmur 'beautiful' again and smiled softly. "We'll send a letter to your parents first thing tomorrow, she looks a little tired." Ginny nodded in agreement.

Tomorrow would be fine.


	2. Saying Goodbye

**AN: Such a response, thanks guys. You all are really inspirational! I actually want to update because I have people who want to read **_**my**_** story. I love the reviews, keep them coming. Please.**

Chapter Two: Saying Goodbye

"You're not going back to Hogwarts?" Ginny exclaimed. She had on the same blue robes from the previous day. She held a plastic bag by her side which contained the dress she had worn for dinner. Aunt Petunia had insisted that she kept it but had prised her from the pumps. There was also another bag in that bag, holding some cake wrapped up in foil. She was playing with a lock of hair, still damp from her shower.

"No." Harry shook his head ruefully. "I'll write though, I promise." They were sitting on the front door-step, waiting for Ginny's parents.

"Okay. Where are you going? To another magic school?" Again Harry shook his head.

"No. Aunt Petunia said it was a muggle school, somewhere in France." Ginny sighed. She had hoping that she would have someone at Hogwarts that she could go to, someone other than her brothers.

They had been sitting on the front doorstep, talking for some time now. Harry looked at his watch. The Weasleys should have been there half an hour ago. He glanced at Ginny out of the corner of his eye. She was pretty calm, so perhaps it was normal to be late? He wouldn't like it, personally. The Dursleys were never late for anything, never had been. Is that sort of organisation normal? Was anything the Dursleys considered to be 'normal' and 'ideal' for a family really that?

Harry looked around him, as if seeing with new eyes. Everything was spotless and newly cleaned. Aunt Petunia did intensive cleaning everyday and when he was home, made Harry participate and help too. But was it normal? He took a finger and ran it down a crease on the white doorpost. He examined that same finger and not dirt or dust, anything of any kind stained it. And that was not even inside the house. He sighed to himself. '_Perhaps this is a level of normal that only exists inside Aunt Petunia's head. I mean she is, after all, a total neat freak and perfectionist.'_ Harry looked behind him to take in more of the scene he had taken for granted his whole life. _'No-one even takes notice or praises her for all the hard work she puts in. It's quite sad really, she is a wife and a mother, but gets treated like a maid.'_

As he turned to look at the kitchen that he expected to be shining and smelling faintly of cleaning products – completely recovered from last night's chaos he spied Aunt Petunia approaching them, coming from the back garden. _'Is it a safety issue that I can see right through the house, right to the garden? Shouldn't there be walls and stuff blocking my view, this could be a house real easy for someone to map out and infiltrate if they wanted. Especially with the fact that we are sitting here and have left the door wide open.'_ Harry gazed around, looking down the streets to make sure no-one was doing just that. _'Oh my, with a few thoughts I've already gone and made myself paranoid. This is not good, paranoia is supposed to be some sort of illness right? Wow, if this is what a school year does to you in the wizarding world, perhaps it is a blessing that I am leaving.'_

"There are some sandwiches inside if you want some." Harry jumped slightly, he had been too engrossed in his own thoughts. Ginny nodded and thanked his Aunt for the both of them. _'When had she made the sandwiches? I swear she was outside all of this time, and then in no moment at all she had been over here... Oh well, there is no point dwelling over it. It's a change though, food being on the counter, waiting to be eaten.' _

Harry laughed to himself quietly as he remembered the reason why this was. It was safe to leave food unattended because Dudley was out with friends.

"I don't want to get up." He whined, quite loudly too.

Aunt Petunia had already disappeared up the stairs. Ginny smirked at Harry's complaint.

"Watch this." She said slightly mischievously. Did he really want to watch? He looked at her carefully deciding whether what she was going to do was to be too mischievous; her brothers were the Weasley twins, and that was a fact not to be forgotten.

She screwed up her eyes and to Harry's amazement it was not long before a plate of sandwiches came floating out of the dining room. Harry looked at Ginny shocked. The plate drifted down so it was in between them.

"You must be quite powerful." Harry said around a sandwich made up of left over lamb. As Ginny shook her head Harry went on to say, "You must be. You just did intentional wandless magic. Some really powerful wizards can't even do that." It was true, he had read about it.

He had read about a lot of things and over the course of the year had ended up a quite knowledgeable first year. And it wasn't that his thirst for knowledge was newly found after he started. As soon as he had learnt about his new world, he had become curious and so when the time was right and he was able to, he read up on a lot of things. He had even gone so far as to read and memorised his potions book, thinking he would enjoy it, like he did cooking, and that it would prove to be his favourite subject. He didn't like it though and it wasn't his favourite. The main reasons for this were the fault of personal issues. He wasn't even in the slightest successful in his classes and the reasons for this were 1) Professor Snape and 2) Hermione Granger.

They stopped him, or at least _had_ stopped him from reaching his full potential. Well maybe they hadn't, he just didn't want to show them up.

They ate in silence, that is, until Ginny broke it.

"Are you... Are you terribly upset about not being able to go?" Ginny regretted asking, after she had. Of course he was upset about it.

"No." Harry was shaking his head slowly. Seeing Ginny's shocked look he smiled softly and elaborated.

"I mean, I was at first, but then... I get to start anew. No-one from around here will be avoiding me because I'm 'Dudley's Freak Cousin' - I'm not going to Stonewall high like the rest. I'm not going back to the wizarding world where I'm famous. You know, last year was horrid, even though it was like a dream. All the teachers seemed to be comparing me to my parents and treating me different. Even Dumbledore treated me different. I guess you could say I had an advantage in some aspects. Any other student that did what I pulled last year, Gin, would have been excluded, if not, at the least would have certainly had a punishment - I didn't, not so much as a telling off. The students treated me different too, in a way I can't explain. It was if I wasn't accepted into the whole 'family atmosphere'. They stared and pointed, judged every little thing I did. I'm not even famous for a something I can be proud of. Certainly not something for which I could come to not care about; to learn to ignore all the judgement and finger pointing. It's all because my parents died and you have to know, they are the real heroes, they should be getting all the attention, not me. Especially my mother." Harry gave a rueful smile and Ginny patted his hand.

Moments invaded by silence went by before Harry gave a sigh and decided not to think about the magical world too much or the people that inhabited it. '_It could trigger something off again, something I wouldn't be able to control.'_ He sighed again and looked to Ginny who was nibbling at the last quarter he had left on the plate.

"Want to play a game? It looks as if your parents aren't going to be here for a while." She took her time in finishing her meal. Harry looked like he was ready to implode due to impatience, Ginny seeing this smiled a secret smile and took even longer than she would have, wanting to wind him up a bit.

Harry tapped a fast beat with his fingers on the concrete below him, huffing as Ginny took nibble after nibble and appeared to be oblivious to his irritation.

'_Could anyone take any longer?' _

Just as he was about to ask again, taking into consideration that perhaps she hadn't heard him, Ginny finished and turned to look at him with a smile. '_She was winding me up!' _Harry pouted and looked on crossly.

After what had seemed like an age, Ginny finally agreed and stood with the plate. She offered her hand to Harry, who ignored it, muttering nonsense underneath his breath and marched to the dining room with Ginny not far behind. She hid her smile, glad that Harry was over their previous talk.

"I'll just take that into the kitchen." Harry said, at last forgiving the mild teasing. Ginny chose a seat around the table and when Harry returned he took one opposite, shuffling some cards confidently.

_**xXx**_

"I don't think I want to play anymore." Harry slouched in his seat and threw down his cards. The first round – in which Ginny beat him – he had explained away with beginners luck. It was the thirteenth that he gave up, realising that it was hopeless trying to go against a Weasley at a game.

"Oh? I was just getting the hang of it. Well if you're sure…" At this Ginny got up leaving Harry with his mouth hanging open.

_'Just getting the hang of it?' _Harry marvelled.

BANG! Ginny stopped in the doorway and Harry sat covering his ears. What sounded like a car back-firing came from the living room. Aunt Petunia gave a yelp from above, but it was Ginny who calmed Harry down. She spun around grinning delightedly and breathed,

"_They're here!_"

Harry grinned back and caught Ginny in a tight hug when she threw herself at him. Thanks were whispered and promises were given in. Ginny loathed to let go, almost loosing herself in his warm embrace. She had truly enjoyed her stay here, barring the incident with Harry's Uncle and an awkward moment when learning of sleeping arrangements. She squeezed tighter and laughed when he too squeezed in response. Letting go, she bounced right into the living room, all giggles and smiles.

Aunt Petunia came hurtling down the stairs, perturbed by the lack of noise. She flung herself into the lounge, curses on the tip of her tongue. She stopped, shocked, when she found it was only the two Weasley parents, coming to pick up their daughter.

"Couldn't you just have rung the doorbell?"

"MUM! DAD!"

"Thank Merlin, you're alright!"

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." Harry concluded calmly, secretly loving the commotion. He loved even more that Mrs. Weasley wrapped him in a hug, thanking him for looking after Ginny. He tried to explain that he hadn't done anything special, but the parents weren't having any of that.

"What happened could have turned into quite a dangerous situation. You don't know how fast my heart started to beat when my boys told me of Ginny's disappearance, I was so scared. We weren't even sure where to start looking and of course notified the authorities straight away. We were so thankful for your owl. I am so glad you were the one to find her Harry." Mr. Weasley smiled at him and mussed his hair. His daughter clung to his middle tightly and beamed at Harry happily. '_Does a normal family love like this? The Dursleys hardly ever show this kind of affection. It's always kind of false or done to prevent certain situations – like Dudley throwing a tantrum.'_

Harry watched on as Mr. Weasley put a hand on top of Ginny's head absently whilst talking with Aunt Petunia.

Unknown to his knowledge, they somehow had all made their way to the dining room and were sitting around the table nursing cups of tea. Harry was still pondering over the whole 'normal' thing. Had anything in his life ever been so? He took a sip of his tea. Perhaps he had, perhaps when he was a baby, when his parents were still alive. Maybe they had all been pretty normal, with chaos and petty arguments, along with a loving atmosphere. He smiled sadly, he could never have that, not get what his heart truly desired. His family.

Harry was brought back to reality when he realised he was being spoken to.

"- one thing that isn't quite clear though, dear, is how you knew where Ginny was. From what your Aunt has said, you weren't planning on going out were you?"

Harry looked directly at Mrs. Weasley and then looked at Ginny. It was something he had thought about too. He smiled shyly in Ginny's direction and Ginny blushed slightly. _'He knows, he looks like he knows! It's so embarrassing, I mean, I didn't really think that he'd come just because I wished he was there to save me.'_

"Well, I didn't really know, to be honest. It was all your daughter's work, she was calling me." '_And she moved my soul.' _Mrs. Weasley looked at Harry, scrutinising him. If he wasn't lying then there was some magic going on here, some very powerful magic. She pursed her lips in thought. It was something she would have to look up, but something was going on. Something that was warming her up and made her smile, but she had no clue why. She looked at her daughter and then at the boy and it was as though something was decided between them. Something that perhaps they did not even know.

Mrs. Weasley smiled wider and nudged her husband. He looked at her with knowing eyes and nothing was said, but everyone knew, this was a start.

It came for the Weasleys to depart. It was some hours later, but Harry still felt that it was too soon. He didn't feel too comfortable with it just being him and his Aunt in the house – as Dudley was going to stay over at his friend's and Uncle Vernon was working late to make up for that lost deal.

Ginny and her parents waved once more and then with a loud bang, they were gone.

_**End of chapter**_

**Author's Note - okay, this chapter, not so great, immensely short, not much action. (:-o **

**No point in the chapter, o gosh, it's like filler. **

***Shocked***

**I was going to continue, but I thought, 'Nah'.**

**Sorry that this is boring. Review if you want. :(**

_**Paige.**_

**You can tell I finished this a lot later from when I started it if you compare the two AN, yes I have two, I'm greedy.**

**My eyes are itching, but I refuse to scratch them.**


	3. The Journey and The Years

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Chapter Three – The Start of a Long Journey and the Years that Pass

The rest of the summer had passed uneventful for Harry or any of the residents of Private Drive. It was quite boring actually, with a very stiff atmosphere. The only way Harry had survived was by living on the existence of Ginny's letters. Their correspondence had started almost straight away, pockets of conversation going back and forth regularly.

Although he had the letters to look forward to, he was not allowed to just lounge about waiting for them. Aunt Petunia had set up a revision timetable and he had to complete a fixed amount of work each day. It was amazing how quickly he picked back up on the old subjects, almost as if he hadn't left at all. He had to learn new things too, as in a way he had missed out on a whole year of studies.

Harry sighed as he glared up at the patchy ceiling. The mould would need defeating sometime soon = he supposed he would be doing that. Just as he decided that perhaps it wasn't time yet and it would be okay for him to fall back asleep, a bark interrupted his very thoughts.

"Get up now! Or we'll be late for the ferry!" Aunt Petunia shouted outside of his door.

Harry had been sent out with some money to buy his new school uniform and was glad when the shopping assistant didn't recognise him. Not that he had expected her to, he had been in a muggle shop, but it was nice.

The 31st of August, the day that Harry would be travelling, had come quicker than he thought it would have done, though that probably had everything to do with the fact he was always either writing or reading.

He stumbled out of bed, making his way straight to the bathroom. Uncle Vernon refused to take him anywhere, so Aunt Petunia was driving. It had been a long time since Aunt Petunia had driven anywhere. Both his guardians had decided it was more normal for the man of the house to do the driving, so Aunt Petunia had stopped. All this change, Harry thought whilst brushing his teeth, was oddly refreshing. Something he could look forward to, something different to his usually repetitive lifestyle. Well it had been repetitive before he had received his Hogwarts letter, only ever since then, life had been exciting.

"Took you long enough. You've got everything?" Was Aunt Petunia's greeting as Harry came in, all fresh, ready to start the day and lugging his trunk behind him into the dining room. She eyed the trunk, her lip curled. "Do you have to take that thing? We do have _normal_ suitcases you know. All you had to do was ask."

'_Well who wants to be normal anyway? That's so boring.'_ Harry thought. He had come to this conclusion some days ago. The Dursleys fought every day to be this ideal family and in doing so, they suck the fun out of everything. And who where they to judge what was normal from what wasn't? No-one is perfect and nobody is the same, so everybody has their own views on normality, all of these would be different to everybody else's, resulting in the fact that 'normal' does not exist.

Harry had been quite proud when he had finally come to this conclusive note. It had been bothering him for over a week and so when he had piece of mind, he quietly celebrated his own logic

"Wherever I go, the trunk goes." Was what was appropriately supplied in answer to her remark. Aunt Petunia turned in disgust, stalking toward the kitchen.

"Eat quickly, we leave in ten minutes."

Aunt Petunia was true to her word and in ten minute they had left and started the long drive to Dover.

_**XxX**_

Harry swayed and stepped in air along the ferry. It was his first time being on one, but found he quite enjoyed it. He had spotted some rather green looking people and smiled in thanks that he didn't have that awful motion sickness thing. He found the rocking and swaying quite comforting and amused himself with when he stepped and the ferry had moved downward due to the waves, he was kind of left in the air momentarily, before the ferry came back up to join him.

He suppressed his childlike giggles and explored some more. There were many shops. The usual ones you could find anywhere. One that acted like a newsagents and another that was a perfume shop. He passed a coffee shop and a bar like place before he came to the end with the stairs to go up to the deck and there was also a place to exchange money.

Not wanting to risk getting thrown overboard, Harry turned around and noticed something he hadn't before. Or rather, noticed _someone_ he hadn't before. They were wearing the school uniform Doré Aigle, he had not seen many students wearing the uniform on the ferry and no-one was his age, apart from this person. He ran a hand through his hair, should he go over to say hello?

She had long mahogany hair that framed her pretty face. Her plump rosy lips were pressed together in concentration, her brow creased. Hazel eyes glittered in the sunlight that streamed through one of the windows. Seeming unperturbed by the rough sway of the massive boat, the girl drew furiously, not needing to look up at any subject, just drawing. Maybe it was her good looks, or the undercurrent of fierce determination not to botch up her drawing that drew Harry to her. Either one, he simply had to get to know her. Which is how he found himself sitting beside her and behind a small table.

"Hi." Her voice cut through the silence that Harry couldn't bring himself to break. She looked so at peace when she was drawing, he hadn't really wanted to disturb that. Apparently he hadn't, she kept on with gentle strokes of a soft leaded pencil. "My name is Allison. What's yours?"

"Harry Potter." He suddenly felt stupid. He had nothing to say to this girl, what had really possessed him to go over.

"You new then? Assuming that you are on your way to our school." It was a public ferry, Aunt Petunia had explained to him before she sent him on his way, the school couldn't afford a private one and there was only a little amount of students that travelled from England anyway.

"Yeah. Um.." He trailed off, not knowing how to strike up conversation. After some minutes Allison finally stopped and sat up straight.

For the first time she turned to look at Harry. Smiling at the slightly uncomfortable look on his face she picked up what looked like a very expensive sketch pad and placed it in Harry's hands. And he stared back up at him, eyes wide with anticipation, a hand running through his untamable hair. Allison had captured the moment perfectly.

"You're really interesting you know." Harry gazed back up at her and she grinned at him warmly.

_**xXx**_

"Alli! Alli, don't touch them! No! You can't have any! Their mine, PUT THEM DOWN!" It can be said that when it comes to Harry Potter and his smokes, he becomes very possessive. Like, don't mess with them, or him for that matter, you'll die. I looked at him defiantly. But I can say with pride that he would never, ever hurt me, so I'm safe. He stalked towards me, his green eyes darkened. Well, I hope I'm safe.

Then he pounced. He _pounced_ on me. And I know that it is, like, every other girl's dream that goes to this God forsaken school to have Harry pounce on them but goodness he's heavy. He pinned me on his bed, his face inches above mine.

"I only wanted one."

He stared at me unblinking. I tugged at the hair on the back of his neck gently. Sighing he rolled off of me, "You are going to be my undoing Alli." Smiling as I lit a fag I thought back on the years that we had spent with one another. We had met when Harry was twelve, he was sixteen now. Four years he had been my best friend, a companion from England, ever since he stood up for me when Madame Boss had laid into me for cutting Tiffany Green's hair - which I hadn't done - and we'd only grown closer.

I took a pull before handing it to Harry, he murmured something unintelligible taking the offered and I smiled. He was my friend. I only wish I could tell him about where I came from.

_**XxX**_

... _I truly miss you Gin. I miss everyone back home and you are my only contact. Did you know that Ron and Hermione have stopped writing to me? I know, shocker. After I told them that I couldn't disclose the information of my whereabouts and that I wouldn't be coming back to Hogwarts they seemed distant and I've only realised lately that they haven't bothered to write at all. It doesn't really surprise me, you are my only true friend. Along with Alli._

_I'm fine, thanks for asking. It's been a bit dull around here. The disturbances of magic have stopped now and so there is no way of me tracking who has been making them. Probably a muggleborn who somehow got missed out by__ L'organisation__. _

_What's been going on with you? I seriously want to know and don't dodge my question like last time either. Are you sleeping fine? Oh, and what's going on between you and Dean, uh? And isn't he a little too old for you, I mean, you're only fifteen. And he's what, sixteen, definitely too old. A year too old in fact. Now that I've broached this subject, how come you never told me about you and Dean? And don't you avoid answering that question either Gin! And no, I won't tell you how I know these things._

_On a marginally lighter note, I've heard from Sirius Black. You know, the guy you said was going to try and come after me and kill me in my sleep. Yeah, well he contacted me and told me the most amazing story about, well, me. At least it was mine and my parents' story. I'll tell it to you when I come back over. Which is soon._

_I really do miss you. I haven't seen you in years, this isn't in the least bit fair. I love you lots, but I gotta go, Alli has come to investigate what I'm up to. Hope to hear from you soon._

_Your Friend,_

"What you reading Ginny, you look flushed. A steamy love note is it? Hmmm?"

Ginny Weasley was still staring at the elegant slant of Harry's handwriting that she had watched mature over the years. She could only imagine what he looked like now. Probably tall, with the same sparkling green eyes.

"Uh, Ginny, I would appreciate it if you came back from whatever planet you're on, otherwise I'll tell the Hytropes over there to follow you around for the few weeks. And you wouldn't want that would you? No-one in their right mind would want Hytropes following them. But when you're out of your right mind, they're loads of fun. Give me a laugh anyway. Did you know-"

"It's a letter from Harry, Luna." Luna's mouth formed an 'o' shape. And then she smiled. The two girls were lounging in the waning September sun by the Black Lake. Hardly anyone from the school came by the side that they were on, so it gave them great privacy. _Not even Dean, _Luna thought happily. It was strictly their place and both cherished it.

"How is he?" Ginny glanced over at Luna quickly, not tearing her eyes from the page for long.

"He said that he was fine. But you know Harry," _Not really_, Luna thought, "He could be on the run from a cult of men-eating women, who had already managed to devour his right arm and he would still say everything is dandy."

"I think you're exaggerating a bit Ginny." The red-head sighed loudly.

"How's his girlfriend?" An innocent question.

"Allison is NOT his girlfriend!" Was the explosive reply and after that they sat in silence, Luna preferring not to be shouted at and Ginny quietly fuming.

'_Why is she so angry? She supposedly doesn't even like him. She's going out with Dean for goodness' sake. Ah, maybe the Danglodes have gotten to her. They've gotten to Dumbledore, that's for sure.' _Luna smiled again, watching the black winged horses playing in the setting sun, '_I like Danglodes.'_

_**xxx**_

One hundred things wrong.

**1) Harry Potter is not at Hogwarts.**

**2) Harry Potter isn't at any other magical school in Britain or otherwise.**

**3) Sirius Black is no longer a convict.**

**4) If Harry Potter ever returned he would be legally able to live with Sirius Black.**

**5) Voldemort has managed to regain a body.**

**6) Volde - **

"Albus! Have you been listening to a word I've said?"

**- mort has busted his followers out of Azkaban and has the dementors on his side.**

**7) If the dementors find Harry Potter before I do, they will Kiss him and he will be unable to fight like he needs to.**

**8) Severus Snape has given his two week notice.**

**9) Fudge is threatening to shut down the school if - **

"Albus, I'll say it one more time, if you don't listen, I will just assume you don't care."

**- I don't -**

"...Potter..."

**- assist in fooling - **

"...here..."

**- the public - **

"...France..."

**- that we're all safe - **

"...weeks..."

**- not to mention that our NEWT scores haven't been up to scratch either. **

Wait, what was that? Potter, France, an abundance of fire whisky in the Gryffindor common room?

I made sure my attention was on Minerva and Minerva alone. I even stopped sucking on my lemon drop.

"Say that again my good dear." She sighed in exasperation and rolled her eyes.

"A report on Harry Potter has been filed. It says here, by Tonks. He was spotted in France with The Princess by one of her body guards, who used to be one of ours. He contacted Tonks who reported it. Since you've been so preoccupied lately, she used her initiative and has gone out there to retrieve him and will be back in a couple of weeks."

Oh my. This was going all wrong. It was me who should have gone for him. It would have instilled some more trust in the boy for me. I pinched the bridge of my nose.

We've found the boy, ninety-nine things wrong.

**AN: Another installment. Thank you for reading. I realised that I have skipped over a lot of things and in doing so, missed out many important, life changing situations, but I promise, everything will find its way into the story.**

**I don't think I'm going to jump POVs like that anymore and keep it in one perspective per chapter. Yes it was filler, shoot me if you will.**

**It's short, sorry. I'll try to update soon, but I can't really make any promises.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Any suggestions or anything, don't fail to review or PM me.**

_**Paige.**_


	4. Return to Hogwarts

**Chapter Four**

Harry stretched his long form out on the grass, breathing in and out calmly, the greenery relaxing him and he kept his eyes shut. He remembered when he first got he was so mesmerised by the beautiful gardens and the school building itself. Sure, it was no Hogwarts, but it was nice all the same, in a modern kind of way. He had been shocked that a muggle school could look so grand, and then he realised that no matter what Aunt Petunia seemed to think, he had grown to be a snob in the year he had been in the magical world.

"Wotcher Harry."

An eye opened a slit at the unfamiliar voice. There crouched over him was a pretty enough woman, with bubble-gum pink hair and a bright smile. He raised an elegant eyebrow. She was English, and she was at a French school. Something was up.

"How have you been?" She now made herself comfort beside him. '_How is it that whenever I get some time away from Alli 'cause she's doing something with her dad, I get bombarded by females?'_

"Fine. Would you mind explaining who you are, you seem to already know who I am." The woman's mouth had dropped and she was staring openly at him.

"That is the sexiest accent I've ever heard." She squealed, "Can you speak again? Please?" Harry resisted the urge to smack his forehead. He just had to go and open his big mouth again didn't he?

"Will you answer my question?" The woman grinned at him.

"You know, I'm surprised you haven't attacked me yet, or run off somewhere. I doubt I would be able to catch you," She took the opportunity to scrutinise what she could of his long legs. "Um, I'm here to bring you back to Hogwarts." It was then that Harry was glad that Ginny had seen to keeping him well informed of things.

"Supposing that I don't want to go back anywhere?" Harry asked fully opening his eyes.

"Well, I'm afraid that you don't have a choice. Are you going to be difficult? I only want what's best for you." He rolled onto his side, an arm propping him up.

"Why would you want what's best for me? How do you know what's best for me if you don't know anything about my life?"

"I know that you feel oppressed and unhappy that you can't practice magic. I know you wish that you could tell your girlfriend about your gift-"

"I don't have a girlfriend." She carried on as though he hadn't interrupted.

"And that ultimately, you miss the wizarding world."

They both looked at one another for a few tense moments.

"You still haven't told me your name." She gave him a grin and held out her hand.

"Tonks." As soon as their skin made contact, a loud 'pop' was heard and the only indication that they had been there was the indents their bodies had made in the grass.

_**XXX**_

The sofas looked soft and lumpy, the brown material blending into the brown carpet, which complimented the beige walls. A fat grey cat lay lounging on the window sill, it's small eyes shut in laziness and contentment. In the centre of the room, a television, and other than that the room was relatively bare and quiet. The epitome of peacefulness.

With a loud thud Harry dropped to the floor, his knees having buckled and was shaking violently. He gave an accusing glare toward the woman who had done this to him.

"I never said you could take me anywhere!" He shouted half-heartedly.

"I know, I don't think you would've either, which is why I took you nonetheless." Tonks smiled at Harry somewhat innocently. "The headmaster will be with us momentarily."

Now standing, Harry straightened to his full height and muttered darkly, "So the headmaster is behind my abduction." Tonks took a seat on one of the lumpy looking sofas.

"I wouldn't call it abduction, rather an unasked assistance back to Hogwarts." Harry nodded, like he understood and then strode out of the room as fast as his long legs could carry him. This was war.

_**XoX**_

I-I never actually thought I'd ever see him again. Well I hoped anyhow. The first time I realised Lily's child was practically _him_ all over again I was so distraught. So, so distraught.

He had grown in the past four years, and looks healthier too. I remember thinking there was something not quite right about that skinny, short little boy, but now it's alright and I have nothing to feel guilty about. He's alright.

Alright, but wearing funny muggle clothes. In my day, a witch or a wizard wouldn't be caught dead wearing muggle clothes, everyone thought they looked funny. Which they did, flares and bright colours, God I hated the sixties.

His muggle clothes looked alright though, better than those awful huge things that used to swallow his tiny frame. The black blazer especially complimented his pale skin in a way I wouldn't have thought it would. But then black always complimented Lily also. He wore black trousers and jumper too. The only thing that wasn't of that shade was his white shirt, I wished it could be said the same for his tie, but it was black, striped with blue.

What kind of school did he go to? One with such depressing colours? My eyes drifted around the Great Hall, maybe it was a fashionable thing all schools were doing, I sneered disdainfully at the uniform black robes.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" His voice was deeper than I remember it, and had a slight French accent. All activity stopped in the hall. Lily's eyes were glittering danger- I mean, _Potter's_ eyes were glittering dangerously and to my left I could feel Albus shaking nervously. Good, he should feel immensely nervous. Potter had Lily's temper.

"I never _asked_ to be taken away from my home, so why do it?" His voice rang clear and true, not one corner of the hall escaping its ferocity.

"Harry, my boy, you are much safer-"

"I am NOT your boy! Don't ever call me that again! Now I want to go home before people realise that I'm missing!"

Now don't' get me wrong, I all for Albus getting a proper chewing out and everything, but this was clearly not the place and Potter, once again, was looking like a petulant child and Albus was soon going to gain the upper hand.

"I'm sorry I can't do that Mr. Potter. You have your duties here and I don't think that your parents would be very happy with you trying to shirk them."

All was silent, and he had won.

"You don't know what my parents would think or want, neither do I, they're dead." His new-found man voice was deadly quiet, "Do not talk to me about shirking my duties, I wasn't even aware I had any, as you say, I'm just a boy. But I'm going to do a manly thing now, headmaster, I'm going to walk away before I do something I'll enjoy immensely." I liked it better when he shouted, this was too much. He was scary. But as I had said before, he had won.

Stiffly, Potter walked away, as though he was restraining himself from turning around and doing something rash. He walked right on out of the Hall and I smiled a little to myself. Albus was going to have a hell of a time to try to get this one to conform to his game. A little female red-head, probably that Weasley girl, ran out of the Hall seconds after and then the hall exploded.

God I hate teenagers and their gossip.

_**XxX**_

_'Deep breath in… now let it out. Deep breath in… now let it out. Repeat numerous times until calm…'_

"Harry! Harry wait!" He spun around in time to catch a hold of a mass of teenage girl with fiery red hair.

"Missed you Gin." Harry muttered into the side of her neck, holding on tightly.

"Missed you too Harry."

**AN:**

**Yes I did think this should be longer, I just can't seem to bring myself to do it.**

**Feel free to leave a review I hoped you enjoyed it, I think I had fun writing it. Can't wait to get to the action!! **

_**Paige.**_


	5. History and Ron

Chapter Five: Dobby's History Lesson and a Run down with Ron

'_Being short is one of the worst things you can be when you are in a world that is so big. That is the main reason why we get picked on, why we are slaves. It is all because we are short and can be easily kicked around. House Elves have the worst end of it really, with no friends other than ourselves. There is not a race that has not so far looked down on us or have done us bad._

'_We are quite placid creatures and do not like to disappoint those who have aided us in any way. That and I find we are quite foolish. Which is how the Goblins stole us of our homes and the humans put us under this curse._

'_And now all we can do is serve. We, who once had a beautiful language, can only speak as humans speak – and that not well as we were not made to speak human talk. There was a level of understanding between us elves that the talking we did do was not on a level that a human could hear. Knowing that and not liking that there were things they could not understand (above all, it was fear that drove them) they decided they had to control us. They cursed us with their tongue and enslaved us as soon as possible. _

'_The humiliation, the shame we had to undergo before anyone really realised how smart we actually were. The abuse we had to endure because our Masters thought that we were mocking them silently, that perhaps we were plotting against them._

'_I am what is left of the early generations. Being several hundred years old, I have seen the changes. My mother would shout and scream; would lecture anyone that would listen if she saw how the younger ones were turning out. They were without a thought of their own. The humans had actually succeeded in something without trying to get there. They had made slaves of a race in that they knew of nothing else and so _wanted _to be slaves. They wanted to work, wanted to be ordered around. It was strange at first, when I saw this in the children. These new Elves, only being called House Elves now, were changed. They were broken at birth, and it was sad. It was tragic that I had to be one of the few that witnessed this change._

'_I hated the fact that I was old. To blissfully work as though I had been born to do, the way the youngsters act, that is what I really wanted. I wanted the peace that they had obtained. I wanted the ignorance. _

'_Stories of how life used to be have long since died out among us. We have lost identity, lost the old ways. It would be futile for me to try and organise a group, to try and go back from whence we came because no-one has a clue! Not a clue! And those humans have destroyed us! Not that we are dead physically, but mostly mentally and emotionally._

'_I hate humans, every last one of them. And so help me, I am going to teach them something. I am going to teach them the wisdom of one that has lived hundreds of years. I am to teach them not to fear death, as it is to come, it's natural. And as I teach them, I will smile, and then exterminate every last one.'_

"Dobby! Here, now!" I started slightly and smiled. My leg bobbed up and down in excitement. I was really going to be the demise of the humans. I was in my quarters, the bit of space in the basement that had been given to me in the dungeons.

I looked around my room several times, my sightless eye trying to seek something out that I knew was there. Trying to seek out the doorway to my own realm. Not many could see my sightless eye as I kept an illusion up at all times. I doubt even my Master knew about my sightless eye. If he did, I'm sure he'd send me somewhere to get it fixed, and then I'd never be able to get home. Ah, yes, my Master.

My Master was calling, and so I had to go. I brushed a hand down my pillowcase in self-consciousness. You would have thought that I would have been used to it, with all the years I had been wearing rags, but I wasn't. I still felt the shame of not being able to wear clothes. In my day, when a Master let you go and presented you with clothes, it would have been the proudest day of your life. You got to leave and start anew with your family, and everything would be okay, because you were free Elves. You would not even have to worry about humans for the rest of the time you lived. You could go back home, back to where the rest were waiting. Those that hadn't been captured would always wait.

I arrived at my Master's chambers and pushed the heavy door.

Master was sitting up in the bed he shared with the Lady, both were as naked as the day they were born. This was another thing that irritated me about humans; they had no sense of modesty. All the ones that I had met up with in any case.

"Dobby, we have a very serious mission for you." Master looked at me seriously and I looked seriously back. This was an occasion where he was not shouting abuse at me so I already knew that this could be dangerous. I had to listen very carefully and follow instructions exactly as guided. I knew this because I had been in life threatening situations like this before. I had known my Master before he even knew his own name. I had been serving the Malfoy family for at least a hundred years now. Every so often down the line I am swapped, or I move with Mistresses, but usually I spend quite some time with the family first. I do know, however, that no-one knows how old I am. If they did, if they knew that I was hitting adolescence when the Goblins raided, then I would be long since dead.

Master rummaged in the draw by his bed. Everything in this room was lavishly decorated. Nothing had come cheap. I gazed around, it was not often I was welcomed in here. I could feel the Lady's eyes on me, as if she were daring me to even think about stealing anything, just to have an excuse to beat me.

"This is your new uniform Dobby." My eyes snapped to my Master in an instant. "Don't get the wrong idea, I am not presenting you with clothes. These are part of the mission." My ears which had stood up at the mention of uniform, relaxed again. My Master looked at me amusedly. "Are you that anxious to leave us Dobby?" He chuckled at my obvious discomfort of him finding me out. "To continue with what matters-"

Now that stung. My freedom always mattered to me.

"I am asking you to apparate – or whatever you House Elves do – to the border of Hogwarts grounds, from there I want to make your way into the kitchens and _blend._ Do you hear me Dobby, you have to _blend_. No sticking out like a sore thumb, okay?" Why would I apparate to the border? I could just apparate into the kitchen, the Elves already know me there, as Young Master Malfoy had needed assistance one evening. The Elves and Hogwarts allowed House Elves to comfort those who find adjusting hard. So if they trusted me, why would I need to go the long way about?

My confusion must have shown on my face and my Master answered to it accordingly.

"Do not question why I am telling you to do this, just follow instructions accordingly."

I nodded and waited for him to continue.

"I want you to stay for a few days before you do anything, got it? This," He held up a flask and in the light it reflected a prism. I always thought prisms were pretty, I loved rainbows.

"Is the flask that will be the headmasters undoing. My father told me that you are absolutely terrific at illusions. I want you to disillusion yourself, appear totally invisible to everyone and slip this in the Headmasters drink at the dinner of your last night. You are able to stay for as long as a week, no longer than that, because I will need you here. It is absolutely imperative, Dobby, that this goes no-where near the main food source. I do not want you to put this in everybody's drink, so do not put it anywhere near the main food source. Only after the Headmaster has sat down to enjoy his meal will you put the potion in the drink because he will not eat or drink anything that has been previously standing by itself, okay?"

There was silence for a moment as he stared me down, making sure that I had got all of it. I was going to have to slip in – poison I presume – into the Headmasters drink, without him seeing me, while he was sitting there. I guess it's not so difficult a task.

"One more thing. Do not get caught. If you do and are holding this potion, my neck will be on the line as I am responsible for you and your actions."

He threw the potion and the clothes at me before dismissing me. When I was out of the room, I stood still to ease my erratic breathing. This was my chance, I could wreak havoc. I could kill the humans. But most importantly, I could go back home.

The rest of the day was filled with my preparations for leaving. I cooked the meals that the Master and Lady would need – they could just heat them up when they saw fit. I did the rest of the laundry and cleaning, the rest was up to my assistant. I was leaving. I really couldn't believe it.

Finally taking a moment for myself, down in my dungeons, I played with the soft cloth of the Hogwarts uniform. I assume my Master had the Young Master ask for a set. Although I knew they weren't the clothes to set me free, I kind of rejoiced in the fact that I could wear them. It gave me a sense of dignity, and so I was going to relish in it all that I could.

I put the vial some place safe, hoping it wouldn't smash under the pressure of travelling. All was set and I was ready to go. It had taken me a while to remember what went where, but I had finally got the clothes on and in my opinion, they suited me pretty well – never mind that they were the uniform of slaves.

'_That Dumbledore,_' I thought to myself, _'He is so self-righteous, but he isn't really doing any good. He says he is on the light side, but to me he is no better than the dark. He has established his school on the backs of my race, without even a thought to their welfare. He doesn't even think that maybe they needed any time off to collect themselves, or perhaps if they would like any spending money. I am sure he did not know if an Elf was sick until they died. This was the type of man I was going to kill, and I'd do it gladly.'_

Upon these thoughts, I up and went to complete the mission my Master had appointed me.

* * *

"I haven't been in this castle for years, Gin, could you take us someplace that you know we can talk, undisturbed?" Harry had set Ginny down on the floor and was looking at her, warmth evident in his eyes.

Ginny blushed and nodded whilst taking his hand, leading him to the astronomy tower. Lessons were hardly ever on during the day for astronomy and when they were, it was usually on a weekend.

Harry was everything she had imagined him to be. He was tall and handsome and his green eyes still twinkled with kindness. That and there was an added bonus that she hadn't even thought of – he had developed a slight accent from being out in France all this time.

They climbed up and up the stairs, Ginny not really paying any notice as this was a regular task for her. It wasn't long before Harry was panting in exhaustion. He held his side for a minute or so and Ginny fought not to laugh.

'_I knew smoking wasn't good for me, but am I really that unfit because of it? Or is it just that Ginny has become used to the crazy amount of stairs?'_

"Are we there yet Gin?" He managed to choke out. She smiled at him.

"Yes we are." Harry tried to sigh in relief only it came out more as an exaggerated huff.

They made their way down the tiny corridor, laughing and messing around. They opened a door that was slightly hidden on the left hand side. It was a door smaller than a normal one and was behind a grand tapestry showing the history of the Elves being defeated by the Goblins. Harry sighed softly as he looked at the picture-story. History was told by the victorious and so was always biased.

They sat in the room with no ceiling and got comfortable, resting their backs against the wall.

"I think this is a place I never managed to find during my year here." Harry commented lightly. Ginny turned her head and looked at Harry.

"I found it upon trying to get away from everything. You know how I told you I had nearly been sorted into Slytherin?" Harry smiled at this, he had thought she was Slytherin material. "Well what I didn't tell you is that the hat changed its mind halfway through. It stopped mid-word and then put me in Gryffindor." She smiled sadly. "People did not take kindly to that. Housemates said that they did not want Slytherin cast-offs in their house. I've never really had any friends, apart from Luna. I came here to get away from it all."

Harry frowned and reached for his cigarettes. In some ways he truly hated this school, mostly for all the judging they did and the non-accepting nature that was encouraged by the headmaster. In his time away Harry had not come to hate Professor Dumbledore, only had realised what he truly was about. Dumbledore was a man, just like others, and he was dead set in his thinking. He also liked others to think exactly the way he did. It was that reason alone that had Harry thinking twice on how he viewed his previous headmaster.

"You not going to offer me one?" Ginny said as Harry put his smokes back.

"You smoke? Really? I'd never have thought it." Harry looked at Ginny through slit eyes before chucking her the packet.

He lighted his own and then hers.

They sat quietly, puffing like chimneys and lost to their own thoughts. There was a natural companionship between them, like they had been doing this there entire life.

Harry exhaled, his cigarette between his fingers and arm resting on a knee drawn to his chest.

"What happened in your first year Gin? You had seemed slightly off and you never really said anything about school."

Ginny took a drag before answering.

"I was being slowly possessed." She blew out the smoke. "I guess its lucky that my friend is Luna, even though she is my only one and isn't even in my House. She is the only one that noticed something was up. She saved me really. She managed to help before the secondary process of the possession took place."

Harry flicked ash and frowned again in concern.

"Your brothers didn't notice that something was wrong?"

Ginny shook her head. "My mum actually laid into them for that. Said that they were supposed to at least help me get along, and were not there to watch me wither away." Ginny looked up at the sky with her fag firmly between her lips. Harry noticed the shiny quality to her eyes and knew she didn't like to talk about it much. Just like she didn't like crying in front of others.

"I would have been there for you Gin. And I would have noticed."

She gave a strange laugh and patted his hand.

"I know you would have. Thanks."

'_Something isn't right.'_ Harry took another drag of his cigarette. _'What would be the motive behind possessing Ginny? She hasn't done anything to harm anyone and as far as I'm concerned neither has her family. Could it be me? Was I somehow the reason for her possession?'_

Ginny rested her head against the wall behind her, still looking up. She flicked ash as though it were second nature and sighed.

Harry watched her closely trying to find signs of the character he had come to know through their writing.

He admired her cute lips and big eyes. He noted the way her nose curved elegantly and turned slightly upward. He smiled as her brow creased in perhaps what was concentration. She had changed over the years. One thing that hadn't changed about her appearance was the small sprinkle of freckles across her nose and up her arms.

'_She bit her lip!'_ Harry assessed delightedly. _'Just like I thought she would at times like this!'_

Ginny turned probing eyes to his own and smiled slightly at the dazed look he had on his face.

"Are you sure these are normal fags? That you haven't done anything to them?" Harry nodded. "'Cause you looked out of it my friend!" She said with a laugh.

He laughed along and she giggled when he poked the tip of her nose with his finger.

Harry stubbed his cigarette on the floor and Ginny followed suit after another pull.

"Nah! We're here babe, don't fret!" An unfamiliar voice came from behind the small door before the handle started turning.

Harry did not notice Ginny stiffen.

"And we'll be alone for sure?" A seductive female voice followed. The guy chuckled as the girl squealed and then they finally appeared.

In the time this had taken place Harry had been going through the silent spells he had made up that could possible disarm and freeze the two, if necessary.

When he had got a good look at who it was Harry relaxed. Ron was standing in the doorway with a girl who looked vaguely familiar. Harry raked his memory for the Slytherin and came up with the name Pansy but that was all.

His eyes travelled back to Ron, who was taking in the scene of the cigarette butts and the two of them sitting awfully close together in an unused classroom.

Shock turned to anger and Harry tried to find words that could diffuse the situation.

He didn't get the chance.

"What," Ron growled, "are you doing up here with my sister?" Harry opened his mouth to try and explain, but Ron didn't really care for an answer.

"Ginny, why aren't you in class?" He was angry and Harry saw that Ron had developed an irrational edge to him.

"We were just catching up and talking Ron." Harry supplied. He didn't really mind much of the class comment. It was good to skip once in a while, to get an unofficial break.

"I wasn't talking to you just then Potter." 'Potter' was it? Harry stood up gracefully. "And what do you two have to catch up on? You write to each other almost every day!" Ginny scrambled up not long after Harry, not liking the tension in the air. "Not that you write at all to me."

"Assuming that the last comment was directed toward me and you are now talking to me, I will answer. We do not correspond every day. That would be taxing on Hedwig's health seeing as we were in two different countries. Furthermore, Mr. Weasley, you stopped writing back. If you are angry to mask your jealousy, I will be taking my leave as I do not have much tolerance for stupidity. If you will excuse me Ms. Parkinson, thank you."

Pansy was rather red in the face, perhaps from being remembered, or maybe it had something to do with the suggestiveness of both parties situation. Either way she allowed Harry to side-step the two of them and then he was off.

Not that he got very far. Yes his legs were long and he was extremely tall, but Ron had processed and steamed over what he said. Ginny's angry glare though was what really set him off. _'They had been _smoking._ How dare he mess with my sister! But she looks like she's angry at _me _when they were the ones doing something wrong._'

Ron spun on his heel and took off at a sprint. The air was crackling with energy and anger and Ron was like a volcano that had at last erupted. His fury just kept glowing redder and redder.

Ron catapulted himself head first, hurtling towards Harry's back. Both went sprawling across the floor.

Ron had the upper hand as he was the one who had initiated the tackle. He straddled Harry and swung his fist at Harry's face, grinning cruelly when the connection was made.

Ron was faintly aware of the background noise. Pansy was screaming at the top of her voice and he knew his sister wasn't far off from joining her.

"I just wanted to get laid!"

At this Ron paused and glanced at Pansy incredulously.

Harry took advantage of this moment and stunned him. Ron fell backwards with a thud and Harry kicked him off himself mercilessly.

Ginny ran up to Harry.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you too bad?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Harry breathed. "If he ever comes near me again though, I will kill him. Make sure you tell him that Pansy."

Pansy looked at both Ginny and Harry, trying to decipher their relationship. She nodded, agreeing wordlessly and proceeded to levitate Ron to another empty classroom.

Harry rubbed the side of his face absent-mindedly as he stood.

"I'm guessing she is on the light side?" At Ginny's slow shake of the head Harry interjected urgently, his eyes wide, "You mean Ron's gone... _dark_?"

Ginny shook her head more furiously now and humourlessly laughed.

"Parkinson is now 'neutral' as she put it. Ron's not _dark_, he's just a little rebellious at the moment."

'_Ron had stumbled in an empty classroom with Pansy on his arm, who'd have thought it.'_ Harry thought to himself. He looked down at Ginny who was frowning, staring at the exit that the other two had taken.

Harry threw an arm around Ginny's shoulders. "Come now, let me escort you to your next class before Ron spontaneously combusts."

They both walked off, Ginny laughing openly and both were unaware of the eyes that followed their every move.

* * *

'_The Potter boy. The one that I had told not to come back to Hogwarts that year. And he had listened! Like a coward! Who else was supposed to save the school from impending doom, if not him?_

_He was not only supposed to save the school, but me also. I was counting on him to be defiant! I would have befriended him and he would have found a way to get my master to give me clothes. My plan had been almost perfect._

_I am on a mission to do away with the Headmaster but I think I will take this opportunity to deal with a personal issue of mine. This will not be the end. I will attack. Not him first, of course not! I will first attack his little girlfriend, the pretty little redhead and then all the others that are close to him. I will influence his enemies and bring out the worst in them. This plan could not go wrong. I will succeed. I will have revenge!_

_Let him know this; I am the hunter and you are the hunted, Harry Potter! You will never escape because you will never be aware, of the blessing of death I will bestow upon you, so quick it will be, you'll have no clue that I am an enemy and that you have lost, until you face the gates of doom!_

I laughed to myself, catching the attention of the few Elves that flitted around invisibly. I could see them very well, just as they could see me. Us Elves were always around, whether the humans knew it or not. We had a different kind of magic that could not be detected.

I glared at the retreating backs of Potter and the girl.

He would pay.

Feeling somewhat gracious I sent out a silent warning.

'_I SUGGEST YOU RUN, NOW! AND TAKE YOUR PURTY RED-HEAD WITH YOU!'_

I cackled again and continued with work. This was going to be an interesting week.


	6. A Touch of Power and Hermione

Chapter Six: Hermione

I loathed doing this. Day after day it was the same thing; hiding away like a coward.

I sat hunched over a ridiculously sized book and stared at the words that no longer made any sense. This was what was expected of me, the Know-It-All of Hogwarts. I was expected to hole myself up somewhere and read until I was sick of it. Well I was! Sick, that is. So sick that it was painful. But what was more painful, I suppose, was how quickly I was branded an outcast after Harry left.

We had all been worried about him at first, but when I realised that he was safe and had accepted his new life-style, I knew that he should not be troubled about it. I had voiced this to Ron at the time, but it had been the wrong thing to say. He had reacted badly.

Everything about my past years at Hogwarts just reminded me about my primary school. It reminded me of how I was bullied and teased, tormented. I had been so quick to return my acceptance letter when I had found out who I really was, what I was capable of. The call of power had tempted me and I fell into the clutches of the Wizarding World. I had figured that I would get away from everything and start anew with people who were just like me. But nothing had changed.

A tear slid down my cheek, as silent and solitary as me. I slammed the great brown tome of a book down bitterly. _Nothing had changed._

Someone cleared their throat. Hadn't I locked the door? Oh well. I didn't even look at the person. Their shadow – as it was extremely dark in this room, unlike outside – stretched out toward me, large and intimidating, from the doorway. I sat back on the black velvet sofa. It was probably another one of Ronald's groupies. He had been attracting _those_ kind of people lately. The only thing I regretted was that this person, a boy judging from the broad shoulders of the shadow, had caught me crying. He had caught me in a weakened state. I would never be allowed to live this down.

"Sorry to bother you! I was walking around and saw this door behind a tapestry. It was just waiting to be discovered." He laughed. His voice was accented and he talked softly. I didn't recognise it, no-one talked like that around here, was he new?

"Sorry." why was he apologising, again? "Don't I know you?" At this I became curious. His voice wasn't one that I could forget, so why would he know me, and I didn't know him. I looked up at my uninvited visitor. I wrestled back a gasp and hid my smile.

I should hope he did know me! Had I changed at all? Was that why he seemed unsure? I plucked at my baggy uniform in nervousness.

"I'm Hermione?" Why had it come out as a question, I knew who I was. Though he had a body which- I am sure- made some forget their names, it did not do so for me. I blew out a breath shakily. "Hermione Granger." I said with more conviction. I couldn't stop my eyes from darting all over his image, drinking him in – every aspect of his appearance.

"You've changed a lot Harry. You've, ah, gotten taller." I choked out. _'Gotten taller'_, how much of an idiot could I be? Of course he had gotten taller! The way I had said it, made it seem as though I had not expected him to grow. It _had_ been four years.

"You've changed too Hermione." Really? For good or bad, I wanted to ask. "You look like crap!"

My mouth hung open at this. _'I look like crap'_ I thought dejectedly. But how dare he tell me that! He doesn't even... doesn't even know me! My stomach clenched uncomfortably. I guess I always look like crap, this being how I generally look. Great! It was another thing for Ron and his 'friends' to insult me on. My stomach clenched tighter and I looked back down at the floor angrily. He was just like the others and he hadn't even been here a day!

"What are you doing here Potter?"I forced my voice to harden and I glared up at him, my gaze frosty. I was not about to let myself to get hurt, especially by him.

"May I keep you company?"

Was he serious? He wanted to spend time with me?

"No." This had to be a joke. He had made up with Ron and they had decided to mess with my mind, or something like that. That was something Ron would do and apparently Harry Potter was just as immature, to want to join in.

'_It's a really funny joke, gosh, I am practically cracking up with laughter. All smiles and dimples, right Harry?'_

I wondered, briefly, if he could read my mind. And if so, was he one to appreciate sarcasm?

Tears were welling up in my eyes. I shut them as I anticipated the onslaught of insults.

"Ah well! I'll just have to resort to filling my own selfish needs and have _you_ keep _me_ company." I could hear the smile in his voice, but still did not open my eyes. Surely he was just dragging the joke on longer than anyone else bothered to.

"Hey." I felt his breath on my cheek. He was too close. My eyes flew open, my automatic response, as I did not want to fall victim to any other unexpected advances. I found myself staring into his brilliant green eyes. He was still close. Closer than anyone had gotten to me before.

"Why are you crying?" He whispered.

I was crying? Had I even stopped when I thought I had? Sure enough, I felt another drop escape the corner of my eye and dribble down my nose. Once again my vision was blurred with unshed tears and I fought to hold them back.

That plan was blown out of the window – not that there was one in this room – when Harry wrapped both arms around me and drew me to his chest.

I sobbed. My body heaved and shook with my tears and I tried to muffle the pathetic noises that rushed out of my mouth. I could not believe that after all these years, after so much enduring, that it was now that I broke down. He hushed me softly and held me tighter. We were both on the sofa and I had twisted my body awkwardly to be securely in his strong arms.

"I wish you never had left!" I managed to gasp out. He chuckled darkly and pulled me onto his lap. So there I was, feeling small and vulnerable, while I cried my heart out in Harry Potter's arms. The Harry Potter that I had taken an instant liking to on the train when we were eleven. The Harry Potter that had left shortly after just one year, and I had been so much of a coward I hadn't even written. Which now makes him the same Harry Potter, only practically a stranger? Yes, he was a stranger.

Oh my goodness! I was sitting in a strangers lap, trying to clam my tears – unsuccessfully, of course - but getting them all over his nice shirt. A stranger that had most probably made amends with Ron already. He was Ron's ally, not mine. He could only be here to tease me. That's what they all did, or at least, used to do. They built me up to tear me down. He was letting me cry all over him so that later he could switch on me and be, perhaps, not so sweet.

My tears increased, much to my chagrin and reached a whole new level of hysteria. I pushed myself off of him, out of his arms and over to the opposite end of the settee. It had been easy to forget why he was really here; he had been so nice. I drew my knees to my chest and buried my face in my arms, trying to forget the handsome boy a few feet away from myself.

"Hermione? Wasn't it just a few moments ago that you had wished I'd never left? If so, why are you pushing me away?" The confusion was apparent in his voice.

I didn't dare to look up but there was something in his voice that made me think... perhaps he was being genuine? No, it couldn't be that, right? He was best friends with Ron again. He didn't want to know me. He didn't care...

"Hermione? What is it that has you so upset? Is it me? Do I stink or something? Is the smell of my sweat making your eyes water?"

I stopped mid-sob. Sweat can make someone's eyes water? I looked up and studied him carefully. He had to be messing with me. But there was no sign of mirth.

He was looking at me earnestly, his eyes totally serious. Did he really think that he stank? I tilted my head to the side. I thought he smelt perfectly nice. He smelt like home. The corners of my mouth turned up slightly at the thought and I ducked my head in embarrassment.

I must have looked awful, with puffy eyes and tearstains down my blotchy red cheeks. No-one ever looked attractive crying I guess, but it was a shame that I had to look so awful on the day that I would meet Harry again, after so many years.

"You're not here to make fun of me?" I sniffed loudly and he grinned. I hadn't answered his question and leaving it open did suggest I had purposefully kept a rude reply to myself. On the contrary, what I did think was just too embarrassing to say and I couldn't be bothered to edit.

He scooted closer to me and started mopping at my face with a handkerchief. Where had the handkerchief come from? He hadn't even gone into his pocket.

"Of course I had not come in here to make fun of you. I hadn't even known you were going to be here, I just found the door intriguing. And besides, what kind of person do you think I am? I wouldn't do that to you, we used to be the best of friends, _remember_?" He put it in the past tense. Of course I knew we weren't the best of friends anymore, but it still hurt a little.

"Yeah." I said softly, and then, "Thank you." Once he had finished with the gentle mopping of my face.

"You're welcome." Where had it gone? The handkerchief? He couldn't possible know wandless or wordless magic? Those were the two most difficult types of craft to learn; you had to be extremely powerful to do both, _at the same time_. And they had to be taught, they couldn't just be learnt. He'd been at a muggle school all of this time, no chance for anyone to teach him anything.

I turned wide eyes to his face. Would he mind if I asked? He was no longer smiling, his mouth was set in a straight line and his jaw clenched. Was he daring me to?

I glanced at his eyes but looked away as soon as mine met, not feeling comfortable.

Green orbs had glittered animatedly but there was something behind that front. Something like conflict? Along with several other emotions that I could not put my finger on, but it had made me shudder and look away. It was too intense.

He wouldn't mind an innocent question would he? It was only coming from me. It was not as if I had any friends to tell. I was just insanely curious, not meaning any real harm. Okay, I would ask him. Just as I opened my mouth to pose the query, he beat me to it.

"Aren't you bored? It can't be all that fun to just stay holed up in here..." He tailed off as he gestured around the room, his eyes following his own hand.

There wasn't anything interesting in this room. Just a couch for my own comfort and a couple of books in case I got tired of sitting around. The walls were a drab grey, the carpet brown. There was no paintings or statues; nothing of interest.

I checked my watch, it was time for lunch. I could leave this room. I smiled shyly.

"Yeah, I guess I could do with a little venturing out."

" 'Venturing out'? Who speaks like that anymore? Come on Hermione, get with it!"

I felt my cheeks go hot and my mouth fell open. Really? Did I seriously sound like a freak when I talked? I thought I sounded normal? I tried _so_ hard to be normal! He laughed and pulled me up by my hand.

"But then, I guess it's okay that you're different." He smiled at me and tugged me out of the room.

Stranger or not, Harry Potter was a really nice guy.

* * *

"I'm really sorry that my leaving caused you so much agro. If I had known, I would have visited, just to kick everyone back in line."

I laughed bitterly. I had just finished explaining my history to Harry, the reason why I had been crying.

I learned some real interesting facts about him too! He had a really cool best friend in his muggle school, who also spoke English. When he had had told me I was all, 'What are the odds!' and he was all, 'I know!' and then we had both exploded in belly-busting laughter at our own weird enthusiasm. Hanging out with Harry was proving to so much fun!

"So, what lessons have you had so far?"

Nothing was said.

My eyes shifted to his tall figure and found he was looking away in uneasiness.

"You haven't been to any lessons?" I asked in wonder.

"Well, no... But really it isn't fair and I have every right not to! I was _stolen_ from my school and _dragged_ here. I don't think I should have to attend class when all I really need to do is leave this place!" He was babbling nervously and it was so cute!

"It's alright!" I laughed, "I never went to class either." I smiled at him mischievously. "Why did you get so nervous? Expected me to go all 'Miss Prefect' on you?"

He pushed me playfully and laughed too. "Leave me alone! You're too mean!" He pouted and I laughed at the sight. I pinched his cheek.

"Is that what you do to get girls?" We were rounding the corner that led to the library. We had been walking aimlessly for quite some time.

"I don't need to do anything to get girls." He supplied arrogantly, "I attract them like flies."

"Oh? Your sweat working wonders, eh?" I teased.

He grinned at me cheekily, but the smile soon slid off his face.

"Why on Earth would you want to make friends with the Granger girl, Potter?" Harry and I both stopped in our tracks to look at the unfamiliar boy.

He was rather plain looking, average height, with mousey hair and was a Ravenclaw. He brown eyes were fixed on us cruelly and thin mouth pulled into an ugly smile.

"Or is it that you already know that you are not wanted here? Is that why you are trying to make friends with the Outcast?" His words stung and I felt myself wanting to retreat but I knew that wasn't an option. Whether he knew it or not, Harry had started to stick out his chest and was advancing forward. He looked an intimidating sight and was obviously welcoming the fight.

Something else was said by the boy, but I could not hear him, I was too focused on Harry.

"What?" He said angrily. But to me it was more like a shout. It was as if I had come way too in tuned with his body, his very being and was experiencing him in overdrive. This wasn't right, couldn't be right. I tried to pull away slightly, from what I don't know, but it worked and I could hear properly again.

"You aren't wanted here Potter. First you turn your back on the Wizarding World. It's now the Wizarding World's chance to turn its back on you."

Did he realise that he was talking a load of shit? Harry stepped closer and closer to the boy and soon I found that Harry's towering figure blocked my view of him completely.

Harry was talking too softly for me to hear, but I am sure he was muttering threats and curses, if the boy's whimpers were anything to go by.

I stood, rooted in my spot, trying to make sense of the situation. How had it gotten so serious?

"Are you okay Hermione? What's going on?" I spun around in fright but relaxed upon seeing the warm brown eyes.

Neville Longbottom? He was speaking to me? He didn't speak to anyone.

"I'm sorry!" The boy shouted from behind me. I didn't turn to see what was happening. It would remind me too much of my own predicaments.

"Are you really?" Harry growled. His voice sent shivers down my back. Was it just me, or was everything shaking? And turning... Being distorted...

There was a strange heat emanating from a few feet away. From where Harry and the boy were. The air was thick and heavy. Everything was confusing and crackling. Crackling with magic. And the air smelt of _home_? Home... It smelt of Harry.

Harry.

"Harry! Stop!" I shouted. I gripped at Neville's shirt in order to straighten myself. I was swaying dangerously and had this giddy feeling. Neville, however, was seemingly unaffected. By the atmosphere that is.

What was going on behind me I wasn't so sure. Neville's brown eyes were widened in disbelief and he looked terrified. His breaths were so close together, so shallow.

I could not turn around. I dreaded the sight behind me. My head was starting to pound.

"Wand?" Neville breathed in disbelief and fear induced respect.

It had to stop, I was slipping.

"HARRY!"

And it did. His magic released me and I heard a thud. What happened next, I was not so sure. Everything went black.

**AN:**

**Thanks to everyone that is taking the time to read. I appreciate your comments of criticism or otherwise i.e., thanks to those who reviewed!**

**I am being kinda naughty though, writing because I dnt wanna do the real work that I have to-preparing for exams. :P**

**Anyway, hoped you enjoyed and I'll work on the next instalment soon as I can!**

**Much love.**

_**Paige.**_


End file.
